Indecency
by liquid-thought
Summary: It was a party and everyone was busy doing their own thing. In this case, Dean and Castiel were doing Samandriel.


What the hell was he thinking? What made him feel like this was ever a good idea? Castiel smiled down to him and he suddenly remembered. He trusted them, Dean and Cas. Trusted them so much it got him into trouble very frequently. But this topped the entire list. People were dancing around them, uncaring of what was transpiring behind the couch. They had given him at least that much privacy, but anyone at the foot or head could see and if someone sat down he'd be completely on display. Somehow that made it all the better.

Dean was petting down his thighs soothingly, slowly working the plug out that they'd put in before coming to the party. When the three of them went from friends to friends with benefits over a year ago he'd learned pretty quickly that Dean and Castiel were both fairly dominant. Samandriel? He enjoyed the way they smiled when he sat on command, came on command, how he whined when they slipped a cock ring on. When the benefits turned into a full blown relationship and they began living together it only got more intense.

His mornings would start with Dean in his mouth and Cas in his shower. Dean would make breakfast and they'd sit and eat. Cas would pick out a pair of panties for him some days, others it was stockings or lip gloss. There were hickeys all over his back and chest and he could have sworn that Dean put a capital W just above his ass like a tramp stamp, but he hadn't had a chance to confirm.

Reality came crashing back when a couple stumbled into the closet behind Dean's back, obnoxious moans filtering through the door from the girl. Dean and Cas raised an eyebrow at the forced tone of them and seemed to have a telepathic conversation before smiling down at him. Even without words they could praise him.

Castiel pulled the travel sized bottle of lube out of his pocket and handed it to Dean, who gave him the plug to hold. Dean flipped him over so his face was on the bulge in Cas' jeans. Samandriel nosed at it and kissed the line of Castiel's cock, knowing perfectly what it would look like in his hand and how it would feel in his mouth.

He thought he heard Dean ask if he was ready, but over the music it was impossible to tell. He nodded anyway.

Dean was thick, a little thicker than the plug, but that was fine. Some would call it perverse, but he liked feeling everything the next day, not being able to sit straight in class. He felt like the others might see how he was sitting and just _know_ what he'd done. He was beginning to lose count of the number of times someone's idle staring left him so hard he had to text Dean and Cas to ask for permission to jack off.

Dean slid all the way in and sat there, draping himself across Samandriel's back heavily. Someone stopped next to the stairs and looked at the three of them, obviously aware of what was happening. Samandriel's cock twitched when their gaze lingered and Cas turned to glare. His boyfriends were rather possessive. Really all three of them were, but Samandriel had different methods of marking his territory.

Their pace was fast, Samandriel's body jolted forward into Cas' with every thrust. His fingers clawed into the other man's sides. "Let me suck you."

Castiel laughed softly and kissed him, swallowing a rough groan when Dean hit his prostate. When they parted there was a smile on Cas' lips and he shook his head. "No, because when Dean is done, it's my turn." His eyes widened and Cas chuckled at his shock. "We can't waste this opportunity, Samandriel, I intend to take full advantage."

Dean's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking quickly. Cas kept kissing him, every noise contained within the sliding of their lips and tongues. Between kisses Dean whispered in his ear, panting breaths washing over his skin and making him sweat more. "Those're our noises, can't be sharing them with the crowd."

He got no warning that Dean was going to come, just the grip on his cock going painfully tight to keep him from following. Dean growled in his ear and bit him hard, sucking another mark into his shoulder.

They traded lube for plug and rearranged him until he was facing Dean. "There's that pretty face I love."

His tone was warm and it made Samandriel smile, expression turning slack and pleasured when Castiel pushed inside. He knew his ass would hurt like a bitch in the morning, but the feeling of being full and taken care of was more than worth it. Cas' rhythm was more fluid than Dean's and far faster. The kisses he traded with Dean were harder than they'd been with Cas, his tongue sucked harshly and his lips bitten and pulled. He clutched Dean's shoulders, so close he was shaking. Cas' head rested against his back, long fingers wrapping around him like Dean's had. There was a parting lick to his lower lip and a cocky grin aimed at him. With how long they'd been together, how well they knew each other's bodies, Dean knew he was close. But Samandriel was a good boy, it was one of the things he prided himself on, he wouldn't come without being told.

Cas's fingers gently stroked over his balls, sensitive skin almost hurting with how good it felt. He buried his face in Dean's neck to muffle his moans. "You want to come, baby?"

Samandriel whined and nodded, shivering when Dean stroked over his back and sides. Cas lifted his head and slammed inside, grinding up before pulling out just to do it again. Spit-slick lips brushed the shell of his ear. "Come around me, Samandriel."

Cas' voice was rough and the command shook him down to the core. He pushed his mouth and nose so close to Dean's neck he couldn't breathe and did as he was told. Dean held him close, humming softly as Cas thrust in twice and came buried to the hilt. Dean slid the plug back in when Cas pulled out and together they pulled his boxers and pants back up. Cas redid the button and his belt and Dean stroked the side of his face, kissing him gently. No one was paying them any attention and he was glad for it. They were his and he was theirs, no one else needed to see this part of them.

Dean leaned in close and pressed his lips to the hinge of Samandriel's jaw. "You did so good, baby."

Castiel hummed his agreement and he preened the entire time Dean carried him out to the car, where he laid in the back and dozed to the sounds of Dean's music and Cas' voice singing along.


End file.
